Stranger
by Rave2109
Summary: What if Bartholomew Kuma did not send Luffy to the Island of Women, but instead sent him to just outside Konoha Village.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bartholomew Kuma did not send Luffy to the Island of Women, but instead sent him to just outside Konoha Village.**

"What is it?"

"It is like a big paw print."

"Wait; don't tell me something that huge is walking around." Naruto's eyes widened as he started looking around for anything that could have caused it.

"Hey Naruto look!" cried Sakura pointing to the centre of the crater. "There is someone in the middle of the paw print."

Naruto looked down following Sakura's gaze. She was right there was someone in the middle of the crater.

Naruto and Sakura jumped down into the crater to get a better look, it was a boy. "Is he still alive?" asked Naruto as Sakura bent down to examine him.

She nodded "However he has a lot of injures. I will see what I can do though we should probably take him to the village hospital."

As Sakura preformed her healing jutsu Naruto was able to get a better look at the boy. He looked to be about the same age as Naruto and Sakura, with black hair framing his face. He wore plain tattered cloths and was covered in injures alone with a long since healed scare under his left eye. "Who do you think he is? He doesn't look like he is from around here."

"No idea, but there is something strange"

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure but his body doesn't seem to be just flesh and bone." replied Sakura "it is almost as it… No never mind I will have to ask Tsunada when we get back to the village." With that she finished and stood up. "Well I have done all I can for now, he will be fine he just needs rest we should get back to the village. Naruto you will have to carry him.

"Alright," reaching down Naruto picked up the boy and headed back to Konoha village with Sakura.

**This is my first attempt at writing so please any feed back would be good and any ways I might be able to improve. And also let me know if you like the idea and whether I should continue. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where on earth am I?" thought Luffy as he opened his eyes. Looking around he found himself in what appeared to be a hospital room. He also noticed that his wounds had been bandaged and that he was wearing hospital cloths. "Where are my clothes? And where is everyone else?"

Suddenly the previous events came rushing back into mind. Luffy's eyes widened as he remembered Kuma had sent him and his crew flying. Tears started to well up in Luffy's mind as he remembered how pathetic he was; he couldn't even save a single one of his nakama. 'At least' he thought 'if I am still alive the others probably are too.'

With that thought Luffy wiped away the tears that had begun to flow down his cheeks using the sleeve of the hospital shirt he was wearing. "I have to get back Sabaody Archipelago." Suddenly he remembered the vivre card that Rayleigh had given him, 'where is it? and more importantly where's my hat.' Luffy jumped out of bed and began to urgently search the room for his clothes and his hat.

Just then the door opened. Luffy looked up to see a blonde woman, she had her hair pulled back and a small stone on her forehead. She also had a large chest and was actually quite beautiful; however Luffy wasn't really interested in that kind of thing. What caught Luffy's attention was a small pig that was being carried by a brunette who had walked in behind the blonde.

The moment Luffy saw the pig his mouth started to water. 'He was quite hungry.' Licking his lips Luffy took a step forward. Then the blonde spoke.

"So you are up already I see; however you have not completely recovered you will need more rest."

Luffy completely ignored her advice. "Hey lady! Where are my clothes and my hat, and can I eat that pig?"

Defensively the brunette took a step back shouting "You can't eat Tonton!"

The blonde just smiled. "You can call me Lady Tsunada. I will have your hat brought to you as for your clothes they were in ruins so I will make sure you are given some new ones."

"What about the piece of paper, there was a piece of paper in my shirt, where is it?"

"You mean this?" said Tsunada pulling a small piece of paper out and handing it to him.

Luffy snatched back the piece of paper and gave a sigh of relief. 'At least he will be able to get back to the others now.'

"Now that, that is sorted I have some questions I would like to as you. For starters who are you and how did you come to be outside our village in such bad shape."

Luffy gave a half smile as again he remembered what had happened to him and his nakama. "My name is Luffy and…" just then Luffy's stomach growled. "I am so hungry," wined Luffy once again looking at the pig. The brunette tightened her grip on the small pig.

"Hey so your awake" came another voice as a boy entered the room. The boy appeared to be about Luffy's age. He had blonde spiky hair and wore and orange and black outfit, but what Luffy was most interested in was the head band tied around the teen's forehead, which had a symbol of a leaf on it.

Luffy's eyes lit up. "That is sooo cool!" shouted Luffy excitedly pointing to the head band. The other boy's face shone with pride as he adjusted it smiling, "can't argue with you there."

Tsunada shook her head. "Naruto, would you be able to take Luffy somewhere, where he can eat. Then I want you to bring him back once you are done I still have some questions I would like to ask him."

"Sure"

With that Tsunada left the room followed by the brunette and the delicious looking pig.

"Yeah food" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

Once out of the room Tsunada started to laugh softly to herself.

"What is so funny, My Lady," asked Shizune.

"Oh it's nothing," replied Tsunada still chuckling quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy smiled as they headed down the street. He now had his hat back, Rayleigh's vivre card as well as some new clothes; though he preferred his old clothes. Luffy wore a short sleeved light green t-shirt that had the picture of a big leaf on the front of it; he wore this along with long black trousers. As for shoes he had managed to get his own sandals back.

"So your name is Luffy right" asked Naruto as he and Luffy walked towards the BBQ Restaurant.

Luffy nodded, "So where are we going to eat, is there lots of meat?"

"We are going to a BBQ restaurant some of my other friends are already there so we will be able to join them."

"Hey Naruto!" both boys turned around to see a girl with pink hair running towards them.

"Sakura"

The girl came to a stop as she reached them. The girl smiled "Lady Tsunada said you were going out to eat, mind if I join you?"

"Of course" Naruto's face lit up.

"That's sooo cool!" shouted Luffy.

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped, and turned to look at the strange boy who had sparks in his eyes. Luffy was looking at Sakura's head band. "You have a head band too." Luffy said excitedly.

Naruto laughed "that's because she is a ninja all ninja's wear head bands like these."

"Your ninjas that's awesome…" Luffy's stomach grumbled again "I'm hungry lets go and get some meat."

"He sure can change the topic quick." Sakura whispered the Naruto.

With that they continued on towards the restaurant. It wasn't long before they arrived. When they finally reached the restaurant Luffy's mouth began to water as the smell of cooking meat reached his nose.

"Hey everyone." Said Naruto and Sakura together as they reached the table their friends were. At the table there was Ino, Choji, Sai, and Shikamaru.

"Everyone this is Luffy." Naruto gestured towards the boy as they joined the others sitting down. "and Luffy this is Ino, Choji, Sai, and Shikamaru," Naruto indicated to each one as he said their names.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "So this is the boy you found out in the forest." Naruto nodded. However, his eyes along with Choji's and Luffy's were already on the food in front of them.

"Hi Luffy," smiled Ino 'he's kind of cute' she thought to herself, "I should warn you, you got to be quick when eating with Choji, he will try to steal all the meat."

Luffy's eyes widened and before anyone knew it all of the meat was gone. "Yum that was tasty is there anymore."

Everyone was shocked not even Choji ate that fast. "Hey you ate my meat" Choji grunted angrily.

Luffy smiled, "well it's not like you need it, and you are already fa…" Naruto quickly clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth.

"Whatever you do don't say that word it is absolutely taboo around Choji."

"Okay" said Luffy smiling innocently

Choji glared at Luffy, "What were you about to say."

"Oh nothing, I was just about to say you were already fat enough."

Everyone's jaw dropped. 'No he said it' thought Naruto.

Choji's face fumed. "Alright skinny boy you are going down, let's have a meet eating competition, whoever losses has to go without meat for a whole week."

'A whole week without meat' thought Luffy 'but then again a meat eating competition' Luffy licked his lips. "Okay you're on"

Just then a loud crash came from outside ending the competition before it got started. The whole restaurant shook.

"What was that" cried Sakura. Everyone got up food and competition forgotten and ran outside to see what was happening.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews they have been really encouraging. And like before if there is any way I can improve just let me know. Thanks hope you enjoy.**


End file.
